The Hunter of Chaos
by WOLVESOfHadesArtemis
Summary: When the gods betray Percy, he has nowhere to run. But not long after, he vanishes only to come back stronger
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers this is WOLVESOfHadesArtemis and this is our newest story. Also if you like Percabeth maybe you don't want to read this story because first of all Percy is betrayed.

So yeah. Nothing more to say here really.

.

.

.

-WOLVESOfHadesArtemis

P.S. Read our other story called 'Truth or Dare' it's a crossover between HoO and The Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**Hey guys here is our new story! So yeah this is our second story so don't forget to check out our other story. It's about Truth or Dare...**

 **Moving on... The disclaimer.**

 **Me: Percy, since you are the main character, say the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: *sleeping,***

 **Me: *Slaps Percy* The disclaimer!**

 **Percy: Huh...? Oh OH! WOLVESOfHadesArtemis does not own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

Percy P.O.V

Another day at Camp Half-Blood, which was, by the way, the best place in the WOLRD! It's perfect here, just training, but also being with Annabeth...

OH SHOOT

I was supposed to prepare our picnic today.

I quickly got out of my bed in the Poseidon cabin and went to shower and change my clothes. (Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans). I came out of my shower feeling refreshed. I looked at the clock on the wall.

10:31 am.

Good timing. I had about an hour until our picnic.

I suddenly heard shouts and screams, followed by a huge crash. I quickly grabbed Riptide and ran outside towards the sound.

I ended up beside Thalia's pine tree. I saw a kid about my age (17) running towards the camp with a pack of hellhounds chasing him. I ran towards the hellhounds, making sure their attention was on me. I saw the kid turn around and run back to me.

 _What is he doing?_ I thought as I rolled and stabbed a hellhound, making it instantly vanish in a shower of gold dust.

He picked up rocks and started to throw them at the hellhounds. Go back! I wanted to yell but I was too busy trying to kill the remaining 4 hellhounds.

Suddenly two hellhounds came at me from two directions. Right as they were closing in I rolled forward and they crashed together.

I quickly jumped up and stabbed them into dust.

I saw the demigod facing one hellhound. He just kept on throwing rocks. Just as the hellhound was about to attack, I jumped on its back and stabbed it in the neck, causing it to collapse.

I turned towards the last hellhound. "Come at me," I told it. It snarled at me and sprang. Just as it was jumping on me I plunged Riptide into it's chest, but I was too late, right when I stabbed it with Riptide, I felt it's paws slam into my head, and I saw nothing but black.

(8 hours later)

My eyes fluttered open after my intense dream, which was basically a replay of the fight. I sat up and immediately felt pain at the side of my head. I realized I was in the camp infirmary. I lifted my hand up to my head and felt a bandage. I slumped back down and tried to sleep.

(1 hour later)

I opened my eyes to talking. I didn't want to eavesdrop but hey try not to eavesdrop when someone is talking about you. "But Percy left him there all defenseless! Why would he do that?" Asked a very familiar female voice. "I do not know why he would, either," said another familiar voice, this time a deep voice.

I tried to peek through my eyes to see who they were without them noticing... But of course it failed.

"Percy! Finally your awake," I turned to the female voice and saw it was Annabeth, and next to her was Chiron.

I looked at Annabeth... Her beautiful wavy blonde hair and her stormy grey eyes...err stormy angry grey eyes Chiron looked at me with disappointment. But I ignored it.

"Wow you guys, I just had the craziest dream. I was like protecting some kid, and the hellhounds came and I was like bam and bam and bam—" Chiron cut me off.

"Perseus, we have to ask, why..." Chiron's voice trailed off as he glanced at Annabeth, like they were knowing something I didn't.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked with worry. They just stared at me.

"Percy—" Annabeth started. "What? Is there something on my face. Oh gods please don't tell me Connor and Travis drew on my face again. I swear—"

"Percy!" Annabeth said with more frustration. "No one drew on your face!" She sighed and looked at me. "Percy I'm tired of you making jokes! This is not funny. Every time we talk you always make a joke! Please be serious for once!"

I looked at her, even though I was very shocked, I couldn't let it show on my face.

"Why did you leave the demigod to the hellhounds, Percy?" Chiron asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, though I could see some annoyance in his eyes.

"Wait what?" I said.

That was it for Annabeth.

"Ugh! Your a coward Percy Jackson, you know that? Just tell the truth!" She said as she stomped out of the big house. Chiron glanced at me before leaving as well.

A few minutes later Will Solace came in. He took the bandage off my head, he didn't say anything.

"You should be fine now. Tell me if there is any further pain," he finally said after throwing the bandage into the trash.

"Thanks, man." I said before making a beeline towards the Poseidon cabin.

Next day

I was walking towards the arena, people giving me glares. Huh. Weird.

I went in to teach my class, which was a high level of sword training. When I looked at my students they were glaring at me as well. I ignored it.

"Okay class, today we will be learning the most advanced way to block, while disarming the opponent. Who wants to volunteer for a demonstration?" I asked.

"Why should you teach us even when you can't protect a demigod from a hellhound?" Said someone from the back. "Yeah! Your just leaving a demigod to kill a whole pack of hellhounds!" Said another camper.

My mind swam with confusion. "What? No! I killed the whole pack and I fell unconscious when I killed the last one!" I said staring at them. "Liar! Liar!" They started chanting. I ran out of the arena, my face red with anger.

(That night at dinner)

"May I have your attention, demigods! We are here to celebrate the newest demigods victory! Please welcome Josh Browne, for defeating a whole pack of hellhounds!" The whole camp cheered, except for me. My eyes blazed with anger as Josh came forward.

"Yeah, the story is pretty crazy, but I have learned some sword skills before I came here." He said, while running his hand through his brown hair. His blue eyes sparkled.

"Tell us the story great hero!" Yelled and Aphrodite girl, while her cabin mates giggled.

"Alright, so I was running towards the camp with the hellhounds chasing me. I stopped and pulled out my sword. I killed two and I started calling for help. Then this boy came, I think his name was...something like Perry? Or Percy? Whatever his name was, I thought he was going to help me, but he started throwing rocks instead, but then he got knocked out so I had to kill all of the hellhounds, " Josh said, finishing the story.

 _Liar_

 _Liar_

 _Liar_

Every camper turned towards me. But the worst pain came afterwards. Annabeth stood up and took Josh's hand.

"Well this story just proves how strong you are." She said.

I stood up. "He's lying! I know I killed the hellhounds! I just got knocked unconscious while killing the last one!" I yelled.

Josh looked at me, I could see fear in his eyes, but I guess he realized he had an audience. "Are you sure your head isn't working too well from getting knocked unconscious?" He said wish fake worry.

I lunged at him.

Unfortunately I never got there because a sudden force pushed me back. The twelve Olympian gods appeared in front of me.

"Perseus stay back from my favorite son!" My father yelled. I looked him. "Son?" I choked out, half laughing. "How could you have this jerk as a son?" Poseidon's eyes blazed. "How dare you call him that? And don't you dare touch him! How could you leave him to the hellhounds?" He said, gripping his trident.

"Dad, I—"

"Boy, you are banished from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter," Zeus yelled, raising his bolt.

I looked at a Josh to see him smirking, his hand still with Annabeth. I looked at Annabeth. She looked at me and gave Josh a small kiss in his cheek. I looked at Chiron, he was glaring at me. Everyone was glaring at me,

So I glared right back.

"So this is how it's going to be like, huh?" I asked, my voice full of anger. I was tired of being used all the time. Enough was enough.

"I'll gladly leave. I never wanted to be in this hell anyways. Oh and Josh, my _brother_ ," I spat out the last word with hate, "Why would you lie? You scared everyone one will make fun of you? And Annabeth," I looked at her. "I can't believe I loved you," I poured all my anger into my words.

I looked at all of them. The gods and the campers. "One day I will have my revenge, mark my words." I looked at the gods "And I won't be helping you in any more wars anytime soon," I said while smiling. I turned and started walking away. "Oh and by the way," I said to the gods and campers. "Josh is lying to you. I swear on the River Styx."

 **Done with the first chapter. So yeah please review! Next chapter coming soon. Bye readers!**

 **~WOLVESOfHadesArtemis**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Life

**Hey guys! Here is our new chapter! So yeah keep checking because there are defiantly more chapters coming, but we might be a little busy so don't be shocked or disappointed if we don't post a chapter, but we will update. Also, please review because then we would know what to improve on, and if you like the story or not.**

 **Remember, this is not Percabeth, even though we do like Percabeth unfortunately this isn't a Percabeth story.**

 **The Disclaimer**

 **Me: Who wants to say the disclaimer?**

 **Everyone: MEEE *starts tripping over each other***

 **Me:...**

 ***Rick Riordan just happens to walk by***

 **Me: *sigh* Rick, say the disclaimer.**

 **Rick: Of course, because I did create the Percy Jackson series. WOLVESOfHadesArtemis does not own PJO or HOO.**

Nobody's P.O.V

"I swear on the River Styx,"

The words hung in the air like poison.

The campers and gods looked in shock as the ex-hero walked away, straight through the borders, not even looking back. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved.

"I swear on the River Styx,"

They were the dangerous words of truth.

Minutes passed in silence. Guilt hung in the air like a dark cloud.

They soon realized...

...they realized that Perseus Jackson was telling the truth.

Percy P.O.V

I trudged through the streets, trying to find my moms house. It's been weeks since I'd left. Now I'm basically looking for food in the trash cans.

I finally found my apartment. I walked up the steps, finally reaching the front door of my home.

I knocked and waited.

Nothing.

I knocked again.

Nothing.

I started to panic...what if...what if they were...

Stop Percy! I told myself. Maybe they went to McDonalds or something.

I suddenly heard footsteps from the other side of the door.

The doorknob turned, and the door swung open.

But it wasn't my mother.

Or Paul.

It was a young girl. She looked around 7. She had brown hair, up in pigtails.

I sighed. I was probably on the wrong apartment. But then I noticed a bunch of huge boxes. An idea popped into my head.

"Um.., did you just move here?" I asked the little girl.

"Yeah! A week ago! Why?" She asked.

"Um nothing. I just noticed boxes. Sorry I was...uh...looking for my friend. Anyways, bye," I said as I jogged off. My family. My family moved.

2 hours later

I was cornered in an alleyway. Two hellhounds. My least favorite monsters. I pulled out Riptide as one hellhound pounced. I was about to stab but I was too late. The hellhound swiped and Riptide flew from my hand. The other hellhound prepared to attack. I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything. I would not make it.

Suddenly a black mist circled the hellhounds and they immediately turned to dust.

I stumbled back. Looking at the piles of dust in shock. Suddenly the air went cold, and a black vortex appeared in front of me. A man dressed in black robes stepped out. He was indeed very pale.

I looked at him and could feel the power roll of him. I could feel that he was stronger than the gods. I found myself kneeling.

"Rise Perseus. No need to kneel. I am only Chaos, creator of the universe." He said as I stood up.

"Chaos?" I said as I kneeled again. Chaos only chuckled.

"Well, Perseus, how would you like to join my group of hunters? They are called, The Hunters of Chaos," he said grandly.

I thought about it. It would mean leaving Earth probably. I'd probably never see the gods or camp...

Which was okay by me.

"I would be honored to, Chaos," I said.

He smiled "Wonderful. Please follow me." He said and stepped through the vortex, and I followed, seeing nothing but black.

Suddenly I could see again. A huge black castle loomed over me, and the sky was full of stars. There were buildings, one of them looked like an arena.

"Come Perseus," Chaos said and walked into his castle.

Let me just say that his castle was even better on the inside than the outside.

I'm guessing this was the throne room because there was a huge throne in the middle, made of obsidian.

Chaos went and sat on the throne looking at me.

"So Perseus—"

"It's Percy, sir," I said blurting. Then I realized that maybe it wasn't the smartest move.

He smiled. "So Percy, in order for you to become a Hunter of Chaos, you must repeat this oath to me. So repeat after me, I swear to Chaos that I will be loyal, respectful and obedient to him forever. I accept to become a Hunter of Chaos,"

I repeated the oath. Suddenly a black and sea green light shine around me. Then it faded. I had a feeling I'd changed.

Chaos summoned a huge mirror in front of me.

I looked...wow.

I had the same usual swag-looking hair, my eyes were still sea green, but it had small steaks of black in it. I had become a little taller, and all my wounds and scratches were gone. I was wearing a dark blue hoodie over black jeans and a pair of converse.

"So anyways, tomorrow you will meet your fellow hunters, there are three of them." Chaos said as he sat up.

"For now I will show you to your room,"

After walking for about 10 minutes inside his very complicating yet amazing castle, we reached my room, my name etched in the dark wood: Percy Jackson.

"These three doors next to you are the other hunters' rooms, so when you go to training tomorrow at 7:30 AM you can follow them to the arena. For now, you can do whatever you want until the morning," said Chaos.

Then he left.

Percy looked at the three other doors next to his. The first door read: Matthew Williams. The next door read: Mia Brown and the last door read: Katelyn Thompson **(A\N We just chose random names)**

After a couple of minutes I went into my room. And let me tell you, I couldn't have asked for anything else.

So first if all it was a pretty big room, the wall color was dark blue, the bed in the back was with dark blue sheets and white pillows. The white carpet was thick, covering the whole floor. The curtains were blue. The doors were black. There was a small black hot tub in the left corner. There were bean bags in the right corner with a coffee table and a huge plasma T.V. It also had an X-Box. Then along the wall was a grey desk with a computer and an iPad.

Oh and I forgot to tell you about the bathroom along another wall. I walked in and the walls were blue and white. The sink was black, also a normal toilet and a bathtub in the corner. Next to the bathroom was a HUGE closet, you could literally walk inside it, and it was full of clothes exactly my size...weird.

Anyways I checked my wrist watch

11:03 PM

Ugh. I still have to get up early in the morning. I yawned and changed into my pajamas.

Annabeth P.O.V

I ran into the bathroom of the Athena cabin, and locked the door. I sat and cried.

WHY? HOW COULD HAVE I BEEN SO STUPID?

I can't believe I thought he was lying, I can't believe I thought he was that stupid to leave a demigod alone to fight some hellhounds.

 _Flashback_

 _After about 2 minutes after Percy left, the gods looked at each other guiltily and regretfully. Poseidon looked at his feet, a look of shame and regret on his face. The gods flashed away not saying anything._

 _I glanced at Chiron. He hung his head and a teardrop fell in the ground. He slowly took out tissue paper and began to blow his nose._

 _I closed my eyes. The soft sound of campers crying filled my ears. I opened my eyes and looked at my boyfriend._

 _Josh...he showed fear, his eyes were clouded with nervousness. When he saw me looking he quickly smirked. But I knew how he really felt._

 _I felt my eyes blaze. How DARE he trick me? He's been lying to me about Percy_

 _He suddenly took my hand again. "Annabeth, now he's gone so...isn't that good?" He asked, breaking the silence._

 _"You know what? We're done! DONE!" I yelled in his face. I ran to the Athena cabin before he could respond._

 _Flashback end_

I threw the nearest item (which happened to be a toothbrush) and threw it at the wall, I buried my head in my hands.

I'm so sorry...Percy

I'm sorry

I really am.

Percy P.O.V

I yawned and stretched as my alarm went off. Maybe I'll sleep for a couple more minutes...

My eyes snapped open.

TRAINING!

I hopped out of bed in excitement and changed out of my pajamas into jeans and a black T-shirt. I took Riptide and ran out. Chaos didn't really mention to bring any equipment.

I checked my wristwatch

7:24AM

For the first time in my life I was actually EARLY.

Gods what happened to my life.

Suddenly the door furthest from me opened, the one that read: Katelyn. A girl that looked about my age stepped out. She had brown wavy hair that reached her waist and she had not too pale skin. She had dyed the tips of her hair light blue. She had electric blue eyes. Right now she was wearing jean shorts and a grey T-Shirt.

She glanced at me and awkwardly said hi. I replied back.

Silence.

Then she narrowed her eyes and looked at me. "Hey your the new Hunter right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied "I just got here yesterday,"

"Oh that explains why I didn't recognize you. Oh sorry I forgot," she said as she extended her hand. "I'm Katelyn, Katelyn Thompson," I shook her hand.

I hesitated. Thinking I should change my name but then I realized my real name was written on my door.

"...Percy Jackson," I replied.

Suddenly another door opened. A boy that looked about my age came out with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans. I realized this must be Matthew.

Just as we introduced ourselves another door opened. A girl with light brown hair came out. She had straight hair to her waist and was wearing shorts and a green shirt. She smiled at me. And she must have been Mia.

"Hi are you Percy Jackson? Hi and welcome! It's a pleasure to meet you. My names Mia," she said all that in a single breath. I looked at her, and forced a smile.

"Okay, let's go to breakfast," Matthew said.

As he walked past me, he punched my shoulder. "I had to be stuck with these girls for 3 days. Ugh they can't even fight properly with a sword," he whispered the last part.

"I heard that. By the way I beat you 5 times in a row in sword fighting," I heard Katelyn say.

"Whatever!" Matthew said.

I looked at him. "5 in a row?"

I looked at me with annoyance "Shut up. Race you to breakfast," he said as he started running.

 **Bam! Another chapter. Anyways nothing much to say. Please review, because then we know if you like it, hate it, or what to improve on. Next chapter coming soon.**

 **~WOLVESOfHadesArtemis**


	4. Chapter 3: Why, Chaos?

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter. Also, thanks to all who reviewed! (And of course to everyone who followed + fav) Your reviews really motivate us to write so thank you!**

 **So... The disclaimer!**

 **Me: *sigh* please don't fight this time.**

 **Everyone: We won't.**

 **Me: Huh? *narrows eyes* There's something...fishy...going on.**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Me: So...nobody is going to say it?**

 **Everyone: (in unison) WOLVESOfHadesArtemis does not own HoO!**

Percy P.O.V

"An avocado? Seriously?" I complained as I opened my birthday present.

It's been a month since I joined The Hunters of Chaos. And us four Hunters (Me, Matthew, Mia and Katelyn. Katelyn was a daughter of Hecate. Mia was a daughter of Demeter and Matthew was a son of Hermes) already know each other like we've been friends since childhood.

Which means they also remember my birthday.

Matthew, Mia and Katelyn burst out in laughter as we sat in my room. I glared at them.

Katelyn snapped her fingers and a wrapped present appeared. "No Fish Face, here's your real gift," Katelyn said as she handed the gift to me with a grin on her face.

I took the gift and said, "Thanks Lamey Katy,"

Oh and before you yell at me, let me tell you I know that's a horrible nickname. I'm sorry I can't come up with good names.

Katelyn glared at me.

I sighed and opened my gift.

And inside was...wow.

There was a black sword, which had the word: 'Alpha' engraved into it in blue at the handle. It's blade was silver.

I looked at them. "Thanks guys...this is the best gift I've ever recieved,"

Mia smiled at me. "It was Katelyn's idea,"

Katelyn snapped her attention to Mia. "What? No. Mia you designed it,"

Mia looked at Katelyn with a smile " But it was your idea to give Percy the sword as a gift. And then I designed it and Matthew created it,"

"Fine," Katelyn grumbled, but started laughing afterwards.

Matthew joined in.

Then Mia.

Then me.

"Why are we laughing?" Asked Matthew as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have no idea," I said.

Mia smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go train. It's almost lunch and we haven't gone to train yet," said Katelyn as she helped Mia up.

"Alright. Lemme just say I'm going to beat all of you," retorted Matthew.

"You wish," Mia said poking Matthew.

"Let's go!" I said as I followed Katelyn out the door.

 _5 Years later_

"I can hear them coming! C'mon let's go hide!" Matthew whispered as I put the bucket on top of the door.

"Coming!" I whispered as he and I ducked behind plant.

I could hear the footsteps of two people coming towards the door.

I peeked and saw Katelyn and Mia. I snickered. This was the best prank in history.

Then something really weird happened.

They both somehow stepped over the tripwire we set not far from Katelyn's door.

Unfortunately for them, we still had one trick up our sleeve.

I watched as they approached Katelyn's door. They talked for a little bit before Katelyn pushed open the door.

I crossed my fingers as I waited to hear the bucket hit Katelyn or Mia and drench both of them in ice cold water.

.

.

.

.

.

I heard nothing.

I peeked from behind the plant with Matthew. And saw that Katelyn and Mia were looking at the water levitating in the air above them. Mia smirked at me and Matthew.

We've been caught.

"Fail," Mia said as she pointed at us. Suddenly the water floating in the air zipped at us.

A moment later me and Matthew were drenched in ice cold water.

"That's not fair!" Whined Matthew.

Katelyn laughed. "Excuse me, you tried to prank us in the first place." She said.

I sighed in defeat and stood up, Matthew following my example. As I started to walk away, I turned and controlled water out of the water bottle on the floor (which we used to fill the bucket) and made it fly towards the girls. Soon they too, were drenched.

"You did not just—"

"Yep," I said, cutting Mia off.

"Uh, Percy..." Matthew whispered, "I think we should run..." He said.

The girls looked at us with grins and started to chase us.

Just as Matthew and I were going to run, we slipped on ice. (Which we also used to out in the bucket to make the water cold) We looked up and saw the girls almost reach us when they, too, slipped on ice.

Mia started laughing, soon Matthew, me, and then Katelyn.

The four Hunters of Chaos were on the floor on ice, drenched, and laughing.

 _This,_ Percy thought, _Is one of the best days of my life._

Chiron P.O.V

I looked at the camp. Children running around, satyrs chasing nymphs and dryads, and people having a good time.

I looked at Annabeth. In the last month The Seven, **(A/N Except for Percy)** Nico, Thalia, and the cabin leaders were granted semi-immortality, which meant they would stay the same age unless they were killed in battle.

I sighed and decided to walk around the camp.

All the new campers were training and playing, having the best time of their lives. I glanced at Annabeth who looked at the campers she was training in the arena. She started a demonstration, and asked for a volunteer to fight her. They started fighting, and Annabeth's eyes widened as the young camper did the disarming technique. Annabeth would have easily blocked it but she was in too much shock. She dropped her weapon. The campers started at her. "Class dismissed." She said.

I quickly galloped towards her to see what was wrong.

She saw me coming. "Oh hey Chiron," she said, not looking at me.

"Annabeth, my dear, why did u stop fighting? I knew you could've easily blocked that," I asked, worried.

"That...that technique...it reminded me of Percy. He always used that technique," she said, still not looking at me. A tear escaped her eyes.

I patted her back. I understood her pain. The camp betrayed Percy, even me. The worst pain was when he said he was coming for revenge. I hoped to apologize, but he never came back.

"We've all made mistakes Annabeth, even me," I said. She looked at me and tried for a smile.

I smiled half-heartedly back at her. _What have I done?_

Percy P.O.V

 _500 years later_

It's been 500 years since I'd joined Chaos. I've become so much more powerful. I've received Chaos' and Nyx's blessing, while the other Hunters only got Chaos' blessing.

I got up and stretched my pitch black wings. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I recieved wings when I got blessed by Chaos (So did the other hunters) I can will my wings to appear when I need them.

I willed my wings to disappear and I changed out of my pajamas. I took my new sword and walked out of my room for breakfast. But suddenly something bump into me when I walked out of my room. I opened my eyes to see a Katelyn.

"Sorry Percy you just came out of your room so suddenly," she said and punched my arm.

Katelyn was my best friend out of all the Hunters.

I grinned and punched her back. "We have a mission from Chaos, so we'd better hurry." I told her. And we ran to the throne room.

We arrived at the throne room. Matthew and Mia were already there.

"Percy, Katelyn. I was starting to wonder where you were. Now come. We must discuss your mission." Chaos said.

"So please don't yell at this, but we are going to go to planet Earth," Matthew said.

 _"What?!"_ I said, not yelling but my voice rising. I cannot go back there. I looked at Chaos.

"Percy, there is going to be an upcoming war. It the Titans and Gaea! The gods cannot win without us," Chaos answered, trying to reason with me.

"Does it look like I care to what happens to the gods?" I could feel my temper rise.

Suddenly a cold hand took my arm. I turned to see Katelyn. She seemed to calm me down. "Percy, we cannot let the gods fade. Even though they are horrible leaders, they are better than the Titans, or Gaea," she said. Her electric blue eyes focused on me, trying to calm me down.

Besides...she had a point.

"Alright," I said sighing in defeat. Katelyn let go of my arm.

"But Camp Half-Blood and the gods will notice me," I said.

Chaos smiled at me. "Percy, have you looked at yourself? For the past 500 years, your eyes have turned into ice blue (which the black streaks in them) because you've lost connection with your father, but you still have your water powers. And your hair is pitch black, you've become paler, and you will introduce yourself as Alpha when you get to camp. Then when your comfortable enough, you can tell you real name," Chaos said.

I looked at my fellow Hunters "Are you going to change your names?"

Mia smiled, "No. I'm pretty sure the gods and Camp Half-Blood won't know us, since most if us haven't been in Camp Half-Blood. But we won't tell our last names, just to be sure,"

Chaos nodded. "Are you ready? Be back here in 20 minutes. Then you will leave to Earth,"

"Yes, sir," we said in unison and left. I felt anger rise in me. _See you soon, Camp Half-Blood._

 **Done! What do you think? Anyways please review, so we know if you like it or not! Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Also, please check our other story called 'Truth or Dare,'**

 **~WOLVESOfHadesArtemis**


	5. Author Note

**I know some of you might think this is the same normal boring Chaos story. This is not. There is going to be a twist. We just need to get the story started.**

 **Thats about it. Chapter coming soon.**

 **~WOLVESOFHadesArtemis**


	6. Another note

**Sorry this is another note.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! And for clarification...**

 **Matt: How would have Percy's parents told him? Demigods cannot carry phones, and even if his Mom called the camp, Percy was not there because he left.**

 **Guest: Yes, he did swear. Even though he is going there to help them, he can still have his revenge. He's helping them because Chaos has ordered him to. Besides he has to have revenge because he swore on the Styx...**

 **To people who think this is the same old Chaos story: This story will not be the usual Chaos story. What's the point of just re-writing a story that's been written a bunch of times? If you don't like then don't read! You can always go read someone else's!**

 **Mia: I know how it feels like. Sometimes some people write a betrayal story, the betrayed person just tries to convince that it wasn't them. I just keep on wondering why won't they swear on the River Styx? But writers can choose how they want to write their stories, no one else.**

 **Cooljoanna15: I'm glad you like this story! Chapter might be coming today or tomorrow...**

 **likethebossiam: Thanks! I hope you didn't forget Percy still will have to have his revenge... He swore in the River Styx!**

 **Arianne Smith: Thanks! Yes we are continuing it.**

 **percabethandthalico1234: More chapters coming soon!**

 **So yeah this note was just to answer some questions and reviews. The next chapter coming probably today or tomorrow! Thanks to all of you who like this story!**

 **~WOLVESOfHadesArtemis**


	7. Chapter 4: Camp Half-Blood

**Hello people! Sorry were slow to update! We had a lot going on...**

 **Anyways, enough with the author note, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Okay. Grover say the disclaimer!**

 **Grover: No!**

 **Me: Tyson, you say the disclaimer.**

 **Tyson: I don't wanna!**

 **Me: Tyson! *glares***

 **Tyson: *Crawls under a rock* WOLVESOfHadesArtemis does not own PJO or HoO!**

Mia P.O.V (The Hunters call 'Alpha' Percy)

I glanced at Katelyn, Percy and Matthew as we stood before the pitch black portal—the portal to Planet Earth.

Percy looked at he portal coldly, his fists clenched. I, however was excited, but I should be careful about it around Percy.

We were all wearing black jeans, our shoes, grey shirts with a void black cloak, with a hood. I didn't understand why we had hoods, even though no one could recognize us. Even Percy. Like Chaos said before, he did look different than when he was at Camp Half-Blood. His skin was paler, he was taller, his eyes had turned icy blue. His hair was pitch black, he was more serious, though occasionally he was an annoying little kid.

"Ready?" Matthew asked and looked at me. I nodded and looked at Katelyn and Percy. Katelyn nodded and put her hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy glanced at her.

"Percy, after you," Katelyn said gesturing to the portal. He walked in, after a small hesitation. Katelyn followed, then me, then lastly Matthew.

And all we saw was black.

Annabeth P.O.V

Ugh. Another tiring day training weak demigods. They were so behind. I wish they saw how we trained back when Percy was still here...

I shook my head. _The Past is a trap. If I adventure to the Past, I won't be able to escape._

"Class dismissed," I said and waved at the campers. I'm starting to regret immortality.

Suddenly I saw birds—possibly ravens— soaring in the sky. The birds were coming closer, and I realized they weren't exactly birds.

Campers began to notice and everyone gathered next to the arena. Pointing and murmuring.

Chiron galloped over.

"Annabeth, what is going on?" He asked. As the figures came closer the Apollo campers pointed their bows at them.

I didn't answer because Chiron saw where everyone was pointing at.

The figures landed, and as their feet his the ground, a huge gust of wind pushed us back by a couple of feet.

There were 4 human like figures. 2 females and 2 males. They all had hoods covering their faces. They had huge black wings as well,

"Who are you?" I growled. They couldn't just come in like that, this was my home, my family.

The hooded figures looked at each other. "We are The Hunters of Chaos. And we've come to aid you in this war. We come from direct orders," the tallest figure said, his voice serious and cold.

Josh looked bored. "Chaos. Pfft. Who would believe that?"

A girl stepped forward in front of Josh. I could see blue hair peeking from under her hood. "Do not underestimate us. We have more power than the gods, so we could easily help you win this war. So shut your mouth. Understand?" She asked her tone was icy, get soft. But commanding. He gulped and she walked back.

Josh immediately started fixing his hair, and checking his breath. Then he smiled at her. She didn't even move a muscle or smile back.

The other male spoke up, "So we will stay here, and help you prepare in this war. If you disrespect Alpha," he said, gesturing to the tall guy, "we will most likely leave and let you handle this war on your own,"

The campers nodded. Chiron was about to speak when the last figure —a girl— cut him off. "We will create our own cabin. We do not need a tour around this Camp. Some of us have been here before," She said and some brown hair peeked from under her hood.

That was suspicious. I have known almost everyone from camp. If some of them were campers, that means they left. And the only camper that has left was Percy.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are any of you Percy Jackson? He's been missing for so long and we miss him," I said.

The tall figure—Alpha spoke. "No. But we've seen him," Those words were everything.

I ran to Alpha. "Where is he?" I demanded. He towered over me like a...like a tower. He pushed me back and glared. "Why would you care daughter of Athena? You were the one that cheated on him," he said. His voice deadly calm.

How did he know I was a daughter of Athena? "Wait, how do you know me?" I asked.

"Perseus Jackson used to be in our army," said the brown haired girl.

"What? Where is he now? I need to see him! I still care for my Seaweed Brain!" I said, so angry. How could they just be so calm. Like, 'Oh yeah, the guy missing for about 500 years was in our army.'

"He's dead." Alpha said. No emotion in his voice. He and his Hunters walked towards the cabins.

 _Percy. Dead. How?_ I asked myself, tears welled in my eyes. _Gone._

Percy P.O.V

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Ha.

That was the one of the best moments in my life—their looks when we said we were The Hunters of Chaos. Their faces showed pure terror.

I went to the end of the cabins and snapped my fingers. A pitch black cabin appeared with a silver roof. I made my wings disappear and I walked inside, my other Hunters following me.

"Matthew, can you please create a table for us in the dining pavilion?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, Alpha." He said and hurried off.

I closed the door and looked around. "Woah..." I said. There were two floors. The first floor had a fuzzy grey carpet, a huge sofa and a huge T.V. We also had a small kitchen with a small fridge for snacks (not food because we eat at the pavilion) There was even a hot tub. On the second floor there was 4 bedrooms, each one designed with what us 4 Hunters like.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Asked Katelyn from the grey sofa. Mia was scrolling through T.V. channels.

"Yep," I said as I sat next to them. We pulled our hoods off.

Katelyn patted my back. "Hey, you successfully hid your identity so far. And I know you. Your strong so you can live through this."

I smiled. She always knew what to say. "I hope so"

Mia laughed. "Of course you will."

"Thanks guys, now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep." I said and sat up. I checked my wristwatch

7:03 PM

"Nevermind," I said. " I guess I'll go train some campers. See you later," I slipped my hood back on.

I walked into the arena. I saw Chiron there. "Hey, sir," I said. I had to remember that I'm supposed to not know him.

"Call me Chiron," the old centaur said.

"Okay. So Chiron, can you call the most skilled campers of yours? I want to start training them," I said not really asking a question, but more like commanding.

"Of course," he said and left. A few minutes later a bunch of campers came, including Josh and Annabeth. Ugh.

"Hello, campers. As you may know, I am a Hunter of Chaos. My name is Alpha—"

"Why can't you remove your hood? If your so sure we don't recognize you, why don't you remove your hood?" I looked for the source of the demanding voice.

Annabeth.

"Well, daughter of Athena, I can do what I want. Now shut up," I spat.

She seemed unsatisfied of her answer. She started to speak but I put a finger to my lips. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"That is called The Silence. It one of my powers from Chaos. It can do many things, such as silencing a person," I said. I removed my finger from my lips and she could speak again.

"Anyways, let's start training. Now I need a volunteer—" I started, but Annabeth's hand already was in the air. And no one else's hand was in the air.

"Okay then. I will show you guys how to do a wrist–twisting disarming technique."

Annabeth walked over to him, and they started fighting.

Percy rolled, slashed, and blocked Annabeth's quick stabbing technique.

 _She never changed her fighting strategy,_ he thought.

Soon Percy caught his sword at the base of her dagger and he turned his sword, causing Annabeth to twist her wrist, which led to her dropping her dagger. I didn't turn my sword too hard, or else it would've broken her wrist, which is how you do the real technique.

"So, as you can see," I started as Annabeth dropped her dagger, the campers looked at me in awe, "I didn't turn my sword too hard, or else it would've broken her wrist. Even though in the real technique you're supposed to break their wrist—"

Suddenly a hand snatched at my hood and pulled it down.

All the campers stared at me. I turned around to see Annabeth. I could see hope in her eyes, but as I turned around it dimmed. She backed up as I started talking.

"What in Chaos were you thinking?" I said my voice rising.

"I-I though you might've been Percy Jackson..." Her voice quavered.

"Do I look like Perseus Jackson?" I growled.

"No...sir, you do not—"

"And you don't trust us? We said he is dead. So he is dead. Do you want more proof? Fine. He died when we were on a mission to Planet Mercury. He was a great fighter. And before he died, he gave me this," I said as I pulled out Riptide from my pocket.

I didn't use Riptide because I had my new sword, and besides I thought they would recognize me if I used Riptide.

All the campers gasped. Tears escaped from Annabeth's eyes.

"Daughter of Athena, you will need to trust us. After all, Camp Half-Blood and us Hunters of Chaos are working together. Understood?" I asked her, my voice calm.

"Understood," she muttered.

I looked at the campers. "Understood?" I asked them as well.

"Understood," they replied in unison.

"Great. Let's continue this lesson," I said as I started showing them the technique in slow motion.

 **There! Done. Yay! Sorry we took long to update. Hope you like it and see you next time! Next chapter coming soon. Please review! So we know what to improve on.**

 **~WOLVESOfHadesArtemis**


	8. Chapter 5: Pranks

**Heeyyy people. Sorry it was a while to update, but our break just started so chapters are coming.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Do I look like Rick Riordan? Of course not. I could never write anything like the PJO or HOO series. WOLVESOfHadesArtemis does not own PJO or HoO.**

Percy/Alpha P.O.V

I opened my eyes to another day. Unfortunately another day at Camp Half-Blood.

I stretched and changed out of my pajamas and headed downstairs. Katelyn and Mia are already there, watching T.V.

"Good Morning Mia and Kately—"

"SHH! We're watching PLL!" They whispered, cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes and made myself some toast. A few minutes later Matthew came down.

"Hey guys—" Matthew started

"SHH!" Mia, Katelyn and I shushed him.

He glanced at me weirdly but didn't say anything. I grinned.

"So how'd your training go?" He asked me.

"Great," I sighed "They pulled my hood off, but it was a good thing I cast a small spell on me to make me look a little different,"

Matthew stared at me

"Sorry Matt I was just a little...nervous that if they pulled my hood off they would recognize me!" I whispered

"Percy, promise me you won't use that spell again," he said.

"But I looked so cool!" I protested

"Percy they won't recognize you...probably,"

"Wow. Very reassuring," I snorted. "Fine I won't use the spell,"

"Okay Hunters!" I called out. "Time to go for breakfast!"

The girls sighed and turned off the T.V.

"Let's go," Mia said.

We arrived at the dining pavilion, and everyone was waiting for us. Every single table was brown, except ours was black.

We sat down and summoned food on our Chaos table. The campers went to drop a portion of their food in the flames. We just sat still and ate. The campers looked at each other, confused.

Katelyn P.O.V

As I ate, I noticed Josh look at me. That idiot.

I turned towards him and glared. He immediately turned away.

I glanced at Percy. He was pouring a lot of syrup over his pancakes.

"Uh Alpha...that's quite a lot of syrup..." I told him

He looked at me, his hood covering everything except his mouth. All our hoods were the same. Covering everything except our mouth.

"More syrup is better than less syrup," he stated.

"Makes sense," I said, agreeing to his logic.

He grinned and patted my head. "Exactly shortie,"

I looked at him offended "Excuse me, just because your like two inches taller doesn't mean I'm short! I'm taller than Mia and Annabeth,"

"Everyone! Start cleaning up, time for training!" Chiron yelled.

Percy stood up. "Five laps around the arena for a warm up. No complaining or you are running around the entire camp," he yelled.

The arena was huge, so it took a while for the campers to run five laps. To be fair, we ran too, except with our wings out. It's harder to run with the extra weight of your wings.

The sad thing was, we finished five laps while they were in their third.

After the campers finished their fifth lap, they were all gasping for air. Josh tried to look like this was nothing, glancing at Alpha, but failed.

"So we will be separating you into two groups—one is the experienced group and the other is the less experienced group. Mia and Matthew will be teaching the less experienced group, while Katelyn and I will be teaching the experienced group," Percy said.

After we separated the campers into the groups, Mia and Matthew led the less experienced group to the other side of the arena.

I looked at our group. It had Josh, Annabeth and the Athena cabin, Clarisse and the Ares cabin, the Apollo cabin, and some other campers I didn't know.

I pulled my hood down, and took my cloak off, throwing it to the bench. I had a black shirt with blue sport shorts. I quickly tied my brown hair with blue dip dye into a ponytail. Percy didn't want to pull his hood down.

"Okay people! I would like a volunteer to fight me, so I can show you want skills we will learn," I said. Some hands were in the air. I searched for one person.

"How about you, Josh?" I asked. This will teach him a lesson.

He smirked and got up.

"You can choose two weapons," I told him.

"I'll just chose my sword. I don't need another weapon, so it'll be a little easier for you," Josh said still smirking.

"Suit yourself," I said, swinging a quiver of arrows onto my back and pulling out a sword.

"Ready, set, go!" I said as I swung at him, he rolled and blocked. I started battling faster. He started to realize this wasn't an easy fight.

A couple of minutes later this was getting boring.

I rolled as he swung at my head. To be honest he wasn't a good fighter.

I kicked him in the chest and he fell back. As he stood up I shot an arrow with my bow. The arrow caught his shirt and pinned him on the arena wall.

"I believe I won," I said. Josh and some other guys and girls stared at me while the Ares girls glared at me.

 _2 hours later_

"Training is done for today," Percy said. I retrieved my cloak. And walked to Percy. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Nice job fighting Josh," He told me. I grinned. "It was fun," I admitted.

Mia and Matthew joined us after a couple of minutes.

"Ugh those campers learn so slowly!" Mia complained.

I snorted.

"Anyways it's time for dinner," Percy said.

Matthew rolled his eyes. Percy loves food.

 _Later in the dining pavilion_

I felt so uncomfortable. The ares cabin was staring, or more like glaring at me. Annabeth was glaring at me and Josh was staring at me.

I hate it when people look at me, so I turned to Alpha, who sat next to me. Matthew sat next to me also but was talking to Mia.

"Um, Alpha," I staid he turned his head to look at me.

"Why are so many people staring at me?"

Alpha looked around, just noticing. He glared and they all turned away.

"Maybe it's because you beat Josh," he said.

Suddenly Josh stood up and went to the Ares table. Annabeth followed.

I cast a spell on me so I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

 _Josh: I hate that Alpha guy. He obviously used magic so that Katelyn girl could beat me._

 _Annabeth: I'm not so sure..._

 _Josh: Nonsense. Let's pull a prank on them._

 _Clarisse: Yeah! We could humiliate them so bad. Besides, how do we know we can trust them?_

 _Ares cabin: Yeah!_

 _Josh: their probably faking their magic, as well as faking that they're Hunters of Chaos. I'm sure I'd be one of them if it was true._

 _Annabeth: *glare at Josh* I don't know if this is a good idea...I mean they didn't do any serious harm to us._

 _Clarisse's Brother: I agree with Josh. We need evidence that they really are Hunters of Chaos._

 _Ares cabin: Yeah! Let's prank them._

I think they noticed me looking at them so they parted and Josh and Annabeth went to their own tables.

"Hey guys," I said to my Hunters. They turned to look at me.

"I just eavesdropped on Josh, Annabeth and the Ares cabin. They are going to pull a prank on us," I said.

"Let me guess...they want evidence that we are real Hunters of Chaos?" Mia asked.

I stared at her "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "Predictions."

Matthew glared at Josh. "That little weasel."

I laughed. "Alright. Just keep your eyes and ears open," they nodded, and went back to their eating.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I turned to Percy. He glanced at me "what do you want?"

I grinned evilly. "I think we should prank them back after they try to prank us," He grinned back. "We totally should. That'll teach them,"

I turned to Matthew and Mia and told them too. They smiled and nodded.

I smiled to myself. Oh Josh, Annabeth and the Ares cabin had no idea. Each of us Hunters were masters as pranking, but us four put together, we were the ultimate prank team.

"Okay everyone! Dinner is over, now go on to your campfires," Chiron yelled.

 _Next day_

Mia P.O.V

I was alone downstairs in the Chaos cabin, everyone else sleeping. 6:38 AM

A movement outside caught my eyes. I walked over to the window with my mug of coffee.

There I could see Clarisse and her cabin, Josh and Annabeth setting a tripwire on the bottom step of our cabin when we walk out. The ground in front of the tripwire is muddy and had a bunch of bugs in it.

I wanted to laugh. _Nice prank._ Around 10 minutes later they were done. Then they high fived each other, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with them. I would've been caught but good thing the Chaos cabin is soundproof.

I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Katelyn.

"Hey Kate, come look outside," I tell her. She glares at me when I used her nickname, but still comes towards me.

I point to the tripwire and the mud.

Katelyn bursts out laughing. I couldn't help but join her

She rubbed her eyes "Oh my—" and she slipped. More laughter.

We suddenly heard a shout "What's happening?" It was Percy. We heard him run out of his room, worriedly. He appeared above the staircase, confused. He seemed to relax a bit.

"I though you were screaming," he said walking down the steps. "So I came here to see—" his foot slipped, causing him to fall. Even more laughter.

"What's happening?" We heard Matthew. He started walking down the steps. He obviously didn't notice Percy sprawled on the stairs because he tripped on Percy's hand.

Us four started laughing. I have been laughing so much my sides hurt.

After about 5 minutes we started to calm down.

"Seriously, what were you guys laughing in the first place?" Percy asked.

And so I told them, from the beginning from when I woke up to now.

Matthew snorted. "Amazing prank,"

"I agree. How about we go outside and pretend we don't know and walk over the tripwire?" Offered Katelyn.

"Imagine their faces!" Percy said.

I grinned. This was going to be fun.

Josh P.O.V **(Didn't see that coming, eh?)**

The Ares cabin, Annabeth and I were hiding behind a bush in front if the Chaos cabin. Our prank was set perfectly. They would be so humiliated!

Suddenly the door opened. The four "Hunters" walked out. Talking, their hoods on.

3 feet away from the tripwire

2 feet

1 foot

Then they somehow walked over the tripwire and casually walked around the mud.

I could feel my eyes blaze. _That's not possible!_

Suddenly the bush we were in flew into the air.

Busted.

"Oh hello Josh," Katelyn said. Wow, even though how pretty she was, she was strong. But for a girl.

I tried to look casual.

"Care to tell us why you're here?" Alpha —that idiot— asked.

Annabeth looked at them. "How did you know there was a tripwire?" She snapped at them.

Matthew looked at us, confusedly. "What tripwire?"

"The one you stepped over," Annabeth said, gritting her teeth.

"There was a tripwire?" Katelyn asked, a faint smile on her lips.

 _I have to beat her in fighting,_ I thought. _So she'll see how strong I am._

I went up to Katelyn and grabbed her wrist. "I challenge you to a fight. Because you cheated on the first fight," I said. I wont take no for an answer so I started dragging her to the arena.

I suddenly felt like a boulder slammed into my stomach.

I looked up to see Alpha. "Don't you dare talk to any of us Hunters that way," he said. "And she did not cheat. She's simply better than you at fighting," he stated. His voice was stone hard. "Don't ever, and I mean EVER treat Katelyn, or us that way,"

The pain in my stomach hurt so much. Alpha looked like he was going to hit me again, but Katelyn put her hand on her shoulder, he seemed to relax at her touch "Let him run," she said.

I took off running. Oh Alpha had no idea what ideas I had in my head for the next prank.

 **Done! I think this was a little longer than the other chapter, but I'm not sure. So what do you think? Yes, chapters are coming. So please review and stuff. Bye!**

 **~WOLVESOfHadesArtemis**


End file.
